The present invention relates to a clamp with a pair of separable and adjustable arms and more particularly pertains to a clamp which is useable in places with limited space.
Typical clamping devices are generally provided with one fixed arm and one adjustable arm. This affords the user some flexibility, but ultimately limits the ability for the clamp to be used in certain areas. These clamps typically allow for the securement of some movable object to a fixed object whereby the clamp generally extends over a side of the fixed object and is then tightened over the movable object to couple the movable object to the fixed object. However, this limits the use of the clamp to areas adjacent to the sides of the fixed object. What is needed is a device that is completely adjustable so that nearly any application is possible.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem by providing a device that which has components that are completely separable for use in areas that standard clamps are incapable of being utilized.
The use of clamping tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, clamping tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of retaining objects with respect to a fixed surface are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,090 to Hahn discloses a clamp assembly with two jaws that have independently adjustable screws. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,911 to Focke discloses a vice with a stationary jaw and moveable jaw. U.S. Pat. No. 360,974 to Shaw discloses a pair of clamps supported on a bar with one side attached to a beam and the other jaw being carried along the slide.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a clamp with a pair of separable and adjustable arms for providing greater flexibility to allow for use of the clamp in places with limited space.
In this respect, the clamp with a pair of separable and adjustable arms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing greater flexibility to allow for use of the clamp in places with limited space.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved clamp with a pair of separable and adjustable arms which can be used for providing greater flexibility to allow for use of the clamp in places with limited space. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.